


Sunset

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Resurrection, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena gets resurrected just as reader mourns her death.





	Sunset

Your tear-filled eyes scanned the luxurious hotel room as your hands tightly covered your mouth to silence the screams that threatened to tear out.

Blood.

Gore.

The smell of burning flesh that made your stomach turn.

A charred skeleton you averted your eyes away from the moment you laid them on it.

That was all that was left of your beautiful girl.

You walked over to the bed where her bag laid open and rummaged, its contents scattered around like trash. A lock of hair was placed beside it; you took it into your hands to inspect it, swallowing a lump that formed in your throat. It was thin and bloody, very obviously ripped rather than cut off.

A sob escaped you at the thought of what that monster must have done to her.

Ripping her hair off wasn’t enough. No, he had to torture her, rid her of all dignity, humiliate her even in death, and set her on fire just to be sure she was dead.

When Sam and Dean told you what he did (after you fiercely demanded it to the point of spewing threats), you almost thought they were joking. This was overkill; no sane person would do that to another being.

You almost chuckled at your own stupidity. Since when was Lucifer a sane person?

_Lucifer…_

Rage seethed in you at the thought of his name. You clenched your fists, barely resisting the urge to let out an animalistic snarl.

If the Winchester brothers don’t find a way to get rid of him for good, you would find him and kill him in a way that will make him regret ever meeting Rowena. You swore it on your life.

Life that had no meaning now that the only person who loved you was gone.

Who was going to tell you they loved you now?

Who was going to tell you how proud they were of you, praise your abilities, and teach you spells not many witches could cast?

Who was going to hold your hand when you were sad?

Who was going to wrap their arms around you and hold you tight during nightmare-filled nights?

You knew who _wasn’t._

The one person who should not have been gone.

“God,” you wept. Your wobbly knees finally gave in and you collapsed on them with a loud thud. You were certain there should have been pain, but the only thing you felt was numbness. It was as if your body became a shell for your soul; everything hurt on the inside, while the outside just existed, unaffected by anything.

They could cut you, but you wouldn’t feel it. You would see the blood, and still, the only pain would be that in your soul.

“Why-why is this happening?” you sobbed, bringing your hand to your face to wipe away the tears – tears that were soon replaced by new, even bitterer ones.

You looked down at your other hand that still clutched the lock of hair. That was it. That was all that you had left of your girl.

A lock of hair and a charred corpse.

You turned around, sneaking a look at the skeleton. This wasn’t how you wanted to remember her.

Your Rowena was gorgeous. Her nose was a bit crooked, her lips were thin, and her eyes were small. But all that, in your opinion, made her all the more beautiful than models you could see on magazine covers.

She was a raw beauty, delicate yet strong. She could crush you without blinking an eye, and cry her eyes out a moment later. ****

Despite what everyone else thought, she had layers. She wasn’t just a witch bitch she presented herself as. She was also sweet and caring – however, you had to let her learn to trust you in order for her to allow you to see that side of her. Once you had her trust, you had her heart. You had all of her.

“You deserved better,” you whispered, crawling closer to the skeleton. “Remember how I promised I’d take you to Croatia to see the sunset? I thought it was outrageous that you’ve never been there. I still do. But I can’t take you, now can I? You’ll never see the sunset I promised you.”

A corner of your eye caught sight of something purple. Narrowing your eyes in curiosity, you looked towards the chunk of flesh still clinging to her thighs. A glow emerged from the charred mass; it was purple in color, bright and radiant, like the magic from the spells Rowena used to cast.

You used your hand to shield your eyes from the sudden assault.

A moment later you heard a groan.

Then a moan.

Then a deep breath, as if the person taking it had been breathless for a while.

Lowering your hand, your eyes widened at the sight that greeted them.

In the place of the charred corpse was a person. A naked, tiny, pale, red-haired person.

A person whose green eyes found yours and, in an instant, all fear from them was gone, replaced by relief.

“Y/N?” she croaked, throat dry.

“Rowena?” you breathed, in disbelief at what just happened.

Your confusion soon turned to joy. Lucifer had no knowledge of the Resurrection Seal in her right leg. He might have done unspeakable things to her corpse and burned it for good measure, but he never destroyed the Seal.

He was good – you gave him that. But not _that_ good.

“You’re alive,” you said, lips curling into a smile. “You’re alive!”

Rowena sat up, looking around the messy room, and crossed her arms over her chest. Noticing her shivering, you took your jacket off and threw it over her back. She gave you a grateful look, clutching the cotton fabric.

Not wanting to waste another minute, you threw your arms around her, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. She eased into you, nestling into your chest and burying her head in the crook of your neck. You felt cold liquid graze your skin and tightened your grip on her.

“They told me what he did,” you whimpered. “I’m so sorry, baby. I wish I was here.”

“It was horrible,” she said.

“I know.” You rubbed soft, soothing circles on her back. “He will never hurt you again. I promise. I’m never letting you out of my sight again. From now on, we’re sticking together, no matter what.”

She nodded. “I honestly thought this was it. He’s done terrible things to me, yet the thought of never seein’ ye again is what hurt the most.”

“I love you.”

“Love ye, too, darlin’. With all I have.”

“I don’t want to waste another minute,” you told her, pulling back so you could cup her cheeks with both hands and look her in the eye. “Get dressed, pack your things, and follow me.”

“Where are we goin’?”

“I’m taking you to see the Croatian sunset.”

She shot you a bright smile.

“I don’t wanna leave any loose ends. From now on, we’re doing what we want. No more waiting. We wanna do something? We do it now. We wanna go somewhere? We go right fucking now!”

“Works for me!” she beamed. “After ye show me the sunset, I’m takin’ ye to Scotland, to the village where I grew up.”

“I would love to see your home!” you said. “Can we go to Hawaii afterwards?”

“Of course!”

“But only if you wear that sexy bikini I bought you.”

“Think I won’t?” she teased.

You smiled. “After that we’re going to Japan.”

“And then Jamaica.”

“Iceland.”

“Spain.”

“Australia.”

“We’ll see the world,” Rowena said. “Just the two of us.”

“We’re leaving all this drama behind,” you said.

“Aye. No more helpin’ the Winchesters. No more Fergus draggin’ me into things against my will. Just ye and me and the world.”

You nodded in agreement. “I love you, pretty girl,” you said, pressing your lips against hers in a kiss.

Her response was immediate. She brought her hands to your neck to pull you closer, her kisses hungry and passionate. You closed your eyes and relaxed, relinquishing all control and giving it to her. All bad memories were instantly forgotten as your bad world crumbled under the sweetness on her lips on yours, leaving you in a state of permanent bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: [BewitchedSquirrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BewitchedSquirrel/)


End file.
